elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer Amulet (Skyrim)
According to Wuunferth the Unliving, the Necromancer Amulet is a legendary enchanted amulet of immense power and once belonged to Mannimarco, the King of Worms. At the end of Blood on the Ice, the Strange Amulet becomes the Necromancer Amulet and can be removed from Calixto Corrium's corpse. Usefulness Because the amulet impedes stamina regeneration, Mages specializing in ranged magic employ it best. The amulet's reduced spell cost to the school of Conjuration allows mages to summon atronachs and corpses with more fluidity. However, bound weaponry, which also falls under the school of Conjuration, consumes stamina when swung or shot. Because mages generally have low stamina as is, using this amulet when bound weapons are frequently used might not be beneficial. Mages who frequently summon creatures on the other hand, might find it more useful. With the addition of +50 to Magicka, this amulet helps low-leveled mages in that it is one of few amulets with multiple positive enchantments obtainable before the Enchanting perk "Extra Effect." Interactions Blood on the Ice The Dragonborn is led to believe that the Strange Amulet is an enchanted amulet called the 'Wheelstone' given to court-wizards of the Jarl of Windhelm. The Dragonborn is told that Wuunferth the Unliving was in possession of the amulet until the "Strange Amulet" is found in Hjerim at the crime-scene of Friga Shatter-Shield's murder. The Dragonborn takes the amulet to Calixto Corrium for appraisal. Calixto says the amulet is powerless and worthless -- symbolic jewelry with no magical function. Eager to purchase the amulet and put it on display in his curiosity shop, Calixto agrees to purchase it for 500 . If the player does not sell the amulet before the next phase of the quest, the Necromancer Amulet is never obtainable. After accusing Wuunferth of being The Butcher, he is arrested. Several days later, while Wuunferth is in the Blood Works (Windhelm prison) another murder occurs outside Candlehearth Hall. At that point, the Dragonborn can tell Wuunferth about the new murder and Wuunferth will reveal that the Strange Amulet is, in fact, an amulet used for Necromancy: the Necromancer's Amulet of Legend, once belonging to Mannimarco, the King of Worms. Following Wuunferth's instructions to meet the true killer in the Stone Quarters, the amulet can be found on Calixto's corpse, after his death. Option 2: RECOMMENDED this to receive Necromancer's Amulet while preventing two other murders, and not having to wait three in game days After selling the "Strange Amulet" to Calixto Corrium, the Dragonborn can go straight to Wuunferth the Unliving not report to Jarleif at all or else Wuunferth will be arrested and you will not have prevented the two other deaths who resides on the second floor of the Palace of the Kings. After speaking with Wuunferth about the amulet, he will then tell you to go to the Stone Quarters in the evening because that is when the killer will strike. Make your way directly to Stone Quarter Place: You now have two ways of doing this: -You may either wait until Calixto will be standing around until the Elf in blue attire approaches towards the vendor, runs upto her and kills her before chasing him down and killing him OR [DO THIS TO MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE DIES As soon as you run towards the Stone Quarter and see Calixto you may simply kill him, there will be no bounty gained if you kill him and the quest will continue on. (As of 1.9 attacking Calixto before he becomes aggresive will count as assualt and the nearby NPC's will become aggresive. However if the player is prepared Calixto can be Calmed/Feared/or poisoned in the small window provided. Tested on XBOX) this will have prevented the death of the elf, as well as the murder that would have happened if you had turned in Wuunferth and came back in three days REMEMBER TO PICK THE NECROMANCER'S AMULET FROM HIS BODY, as well as the key to his home where in a safe on the second floor of his home you will find "Butcher's journal" and find out that Calixto was trying to bring back his sister, Lucilla, using Necromancy. Quests *Blood on the Ice Trivia *Wuunferth refers to the amulet as "eight-sided" and made from "jade". While the latter appears true, due to the amulet's green color, the amulet is round, not octagonal. The description given by Wuunferth is possibly a reference to the appearance of the amulet as it was in Oblivion. *If used with The Lady Stone one can partially counteract the reduction to stamina and health regeneration due to The Lady Stone adding 25% to health and stamina regen, causing the Necromancer Amulet to only reduce regeneration by 50%. The final 50% can be remedied with enchanted apparel, alternatively one could use enchanted apparel that adds 75% or more to stamina and health regeneration to counteract the negative affects from the amulet without the need of The Lady Stone. Bugs *If you do not sell the Strange Amulet to Calixto when he makes his offer, the Necromancer Amulet can become unobtainable. *If you do not pick up the Strange Amulet until after the quest or do not sell it to Calixto, It will remain a Strange Amulet and can not be removed from your inventory, unless you use console commands to remove the item. *You'll need to find the ID of your item first then type player.removeitem itemID quantity Appearances * * * * * ru:Амулет Некроманта Category:Skyrim: Amulets Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Artifacts